


Starlight (Or So Help Me)

by alittlefanta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlefanta/pseuds/alittlefanta
Summary: A Supercorp AU based on Starlight by Taylor Swift.It's just fluff, because I got bored at work.





	Starlight (Or So Help Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, the show, the song...blah blah blah. 
> 
> This is my first Supercorp fic, so that's fun.

The ballroom was decked to the nines. The shiny hard wood floors were spotted with small, round, blue draped tables where people could stop to talk, or enjoy an hors devours. Each table was topped with an elegant lantern surrounded by white plumeria flowers.   
Waiters in black tuxedos prowled the event, with trays of champagne and Michelin quality food. The room was crowded with important people dressed in ball gowns and expensive suits, ranging from well-known artists to senators.   
To one side of the room was a large stage, where currently a jazz band stood, playing soft music that settled over the crowd.   
Lena Luthor stood near the stage, preparing for her speech with her eyes scanning the crowd for piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. She had yet to find her when it was time for her speech, so she took to the stage.   
She stood on the stage in front of the podium, giving a dazzling smile to the crowd as she spoke of the alien-oriented charity that she was sponsoring that night. She smoothed her hands over the dark green fabric of the form fitting dress that she wore, as a calming gesture. Halfway through her speech, she found who she was looking for. Kara Danvers, stood just inside the room looking as perfect as ever, her blue eyes staring intensely at Lena as she spoke. As they made eye contact, Kara let loose a small, but bright smile, the smile that was always meant for Lena. The speaker smiled back, and continued talking to the gala attendees, what little anxiety she had fled her body at the sight of her best friend in the crowd.  
As she walked off the stage, announcing that everyone should enjoy themselves, she was almost immediately wrapped in Kara’s strong arms.  
“Your speech was beautiful, Lena,” the blonde said with a smile, “I’m sorry I was late, there was a super emergency.”  
“Thank you, Kara. And it's quite alright, you look lovely,” Lena compliments, with a hum of appreciation as she pulled her eyes over Kara’s tight red dress.  
“You do as well, Lena. That dress is very…wow,” Kara blushed.  
Lena let out a small laugh, “I’m glad you approve.”  
“Excuse me, Ms. Luthor?” came a gruff voice from behind the girls.  
Lena glanced at the man before her, “Good evening, Senator. How may I help you?”  
The man spoke in length about the donation he wanted to make for the charity and his reasoning for wanting to donate. Lena was growing impatient with the man and his never-ending string of words. She thought to herself that it was only cute when Kara rambled, this was just excessive.  
“Thank you for your donation, sir. However, my assistant is giving me the look that says something needs my attention,” she excused herself politely, with a firm hand shake.  
She looped her arm through Kara’s, who had stayed by her side for the duration of the conversation, and pulled her along to talk to Jess, who was walking towards her with a tablet in hand.  
“I can’t wait until the business side of this is done,” Lena whispered to Kara, who gave her a knowing smile.  
“Ms. Luthor,” Jess spoke, “You look nice. So do you, Kara. There’s nothing pressing, I just thought you would want to get away from the most talkative senator in the U.S.”  
“Jess, you are a god-send. And, it's Lena, we’ve been over this. Enjoy the evening, your boyfriend is looking for you” Lena said, as she pointed towards Mark in his classic black suit.  
As Jess walked away, Lena turned to Kara, taking in the details of her face. Kara’s attention was captured by a tray of pot stickers that Lena had ensured were present specifically for her friend.  
“Would you, maybe like to…” Lena gestured vaguely towards the group of couples dancing to the slow song as Kara finished the food.  
“I’d love to dance with you, Ms. Luthor,” Kara said, grabbing Lena’s extended hand.  
The two women stood close, swaying in tune to the smooth music filling the room. Lena rested her cheek against Kara’s shoulder, enjoying the slight height difference. She noted that she had never felt safer than she did in Kara’s arms. Which was not a surprising mini-revelation, she was National City’s resident superhero, after all.  
After two songs, an investor came and interrupted their dance, asking to steal Lena away. Lena took note of the way Kara stiffened, but Kara simply looked to Lena to make the decision. Lena rolled her eyes and walked with the man, regretting letting go of Kara’s hand the second her fingers slipped away.  
She danced more professionally with the man, initially. They spoke at length about the investments he was making as they danced. His hand straying lower by the second, she was about to pull away when Kara appeared again.  
She was looking at the man with angry eyes, and Lena slightly worried about the superhero’s heat vision, “Lena, there is something that needs your attention. ASAP.”  
“Ah, well. It was lovely speaking with you, Mr. Long. I must attend to this matter it seems,” she said as she walked away.  
Kara pulled her into her arms again, picking up where they left off. They swayed in silence for a few moments before Kara cleared her throat at the same time that Lena looked up to speak to her.  
“What needs my attention, Kara?” her eyebrow raised in question.  
“Is it bad if I say that I do” Kara cast her eyes down before continuing, “I’m sorry about that. I stole Jess’ excuse to steal you back. I didn’t like the way his hands were on you,” She whispered.  
Lena smiled at her friend, “I certainly don’t mind. I was seconds away from ditching him as it was. I much prefer to be in your arms than his, or well, anyone’s for that matter.”  
“Oh. Well, good,” Kara smiled, “The feeling is mutual.”  
“Would you like to take a walk with me? The air seems to be polluted by the scent of entitled old men,” Lena asked, pulling away from Kara to look her in the eyes with a small smile.  
The blonde nodded, laughing, “Lead the way.”  
Lena led her friend to the doors behind the stage, out onto the boardwalk.   
There were far less people outside in the dark, a few smokers and a couple kissing passionately under a tree. Lena and Kara walked side by side down the boardwalk, hands occasionally brushing against each other.  
It didn’t take long for Kara to take a deep breath and grab Lena’s hand, swinging their joined hands between them. Normally, hand holding would not be a big deal for them, they were friends that held hands often. However, this felt more significant, especially when Lena’s eyes snapped to Kara, and the blonde began to pull her hand away, wide eyed and stumbling over an apology.  
Lena tightened her grip on her friend’s hand, a smile diluting the serious look she had, “Kara Zor-El, don’t you dare pull that hand away. Or so help me.”  
Kara smirked, “Oh? And what, pray-tell, are you going to do if I do take my hand back?”  
“I’ll take matters into my own hands,” Lena cringed as she said it, “Sorry. That was terrible, that sounded much smoother in my head.”  
Kara lets out a loud laugh, bumping Lena with her shoulder, and Lena smiled at the sound.  
They walked hand in hand to the end of the boardwalk, where a plaque sat on a pillar. The women bent close to read the engraved words on the metal tablet.  
“Luthor Plaza Boardwalk, 1945,” the plaque read in large letters, followed by a short story of the donation of the boardwalk by the Luthor family. They looked closely at the wood detailing surrounding the plaque, it was covered in carved out initials, hearts, and dates.   
Kara peers around them, ensuring that no one is watching before bending down to a blank space of wood and uses her heat vision to write “K.D. and L.L.”  
Lena smiled softly at Kara, squeezing her hand, hoping that the pressure supplied to Kara the warmth that she felt in her chest.   
Suddenly, Kara’s head popped up, “I happen to know that there is another party tonight, towards the yachts,” Kara says with a mischievous grin.  
She pulls a giggling Lena back towards the other end of the boardwalk where it branches off into the Yacht docks and the club.  
They approach the door, Kara in the lead, when a man in all black stops her and asks for an invitation.  
“Invitation?” Kara asks indignantly, “What an outrage? Do you know who I am? I am the Duchess of Macedonia.”  
Kara stares into the man’s eyes, a regal look in her eye and the set of her jaw. The man glances back at Lena, and his eyes widen in recognition, letting them by without another word.  
Kara laughs as she grasps Lena’s hand, “I can’t believe that worked!”  
Lena didn’t have the heart to tell her that the man had recognized the Luthor as owner of the building as well as the fanciest yacht being kept here.  
After having a sample from all the dishes sprinkled around the room on the silver platters carried by the waiters, Kara grew bored of the atmosphere. She claimed that the party sounded much more fun from afar, which in part was true, as the music was certainly more upbeat than that of the gala. However, these people were just as boring.  
Hand in hand, the women walked down to the beach. The soothing sound of breaking waves filled the air. After removing their heels, they made their way to the shore, letting their feet sink into the damp sand.  
The two talked amicably, enjoying the company that the other provided.  
Kara skipped rocks while Lena spoke in depth about an invention. The child-like enthusiasm that was evident on her face as she spoke, her hands flying wildly, brought a soft, affectionate smile to Kara’s face.  
“She’s the most beautiful when she’s like this,” Kara thought to herself, skipping a rock as her eyes were on Lena’s face.  
Like a breaking wave, Lena’s excitement began crumbling, as her thoughts veered onto the darker path of comparing herself to Lex. Her voice now barely above a whisper as he spoke of who Lex used to be and compared that Lex to the man who had done such horrible things to the world, compared him to herself.  
“After all of the good you’ve done?” Kara began, her voice soft with affection, after Lena had slowed down, “After all that you’ve done, how can you think you are still in Lex’s shadow? You’re worrying about things you can’t really change, Lena. It’s in the past, and it sucks, but there’s only the future at this point. Moving forward, with your seemingly impossible dreams, dreams that will obviously become your reality, because you’re amazing at what you do, it’ll be incredible Lena. You, you brilliant, beautiful woman, are so much more than your brother’s shadow. You shine brighter than any starlight that I have ever seen.”  
“You really believe that, Kara?” Lena whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears.  
Kara nods, a small, tender smile on her face, “I really do. I believe in you, Lena Luthor.”  
Lena surged forward, her lips pressing against Kara’s. It was warm and magical, and everything that Lena had ever hoped for. The warmth in her chest swelled and filled her entire being. The ocean, the sand, the boardwalk, it all disappeared and there was just Kara and Lena. Then the reality of the moment came crashing down on Lena, she began backing up.  
Strong arms wrapped around her back, holding her in place, as Kara looked into her eyes and smiled, “Don’t you dare back up, Lena Luthor. Or so help me.”


End file.
